


Allure in Extant

by ghoulaesthetics



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: F/M, idk what this is, it's been in my head for like 3 days so yeah here you go, sasaki pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaesthetics/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was beautiful.</p><p>At least, that was why Haise told himself he kept watching her. Why he was so focused on the delicate motions of her hands as she busied herself with orders of coffee and lattes behind the counter, or the way her brow furrowed slightly in concentration as her fingers flew gracefully over the controls on the coffee machines. Even when the small shop was packed to the brim with customers awaiting their caffeine fix, she would glide, apparently effortless, through the crowd with the drinks. For such a simple act as serving coffee, Haise was in something akin to awe when he watched her."</p><p>Touka exists. Sasaki contemplates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure in Extant

**Author's Note:**

> something small that's been rattling around in my brain for a few days now. writing for TG makes me nervous, haah, so I'm not going to be adding to this at all in the foreseeable future.

She was beautiful.

At least, that was why Haise told himself he kept watching her. Why he was so focused on the delicate motions of her hands as she busied herself with orders of coffee and lattes behind the counter, or the way her brow furrowed slightly in concentration as her fingers flew gracefully over the controls on the coffee machines. Even when the small shop was packed to the brim with customers awaiting their caffeine fix, she would glide, apparently effortless, through the crowd with the drinks. For such a simple act as serving coffee, Haise was in something akin to awe when he watched her.

On her part, she never seemed to notice him when he was looking at her. Or, if she did, she wasn't too bother by it. Haise reasoned that she probably dealt with onlookers frequently. And how could she not? The strides she took were full of purpose and self-assurance, and were impossible to not be drawn into. Haise found himself focusing in on the soft circles her hips made when she swayed gently from side to side when she was taking his order. It was almost enough to make him forget to say _Black coffee please, no, no sugar or milk, thank you._

God, but he wanted to talk to her more. To find some sort of reason for her to linger by his table. He would gladly listen to her say anything. In their short interactions, so far limited to basic conversations about the usual coffee ordered, he found her voice to be low and melodic, like someone had taken crushed velvet and given it a sound. Yes, he could listen to that for the rest of his life and have absolutely no complaints.

And listening to that voice constantly would give him the excuse to continue looking, to find his own eyes following the curve of her jaw and the shape of her lips, to eventually rest in the deep galaxies that were he eyes. Her face looked youthful, yet her eyes spoke volumes. What had she seen in her short years on earth? Perhaps something that required great fortitude. There was a certain strength in her unwavering gaze, the way she seemed to assess Haise's person the second he walked through the door. Or maybe he had mistaken that for curiosity.

He wondered where this fascination with her had stemmed from. Was it a romantic attraction? Perhaps he merely appreciated her beauty. And yet, no one else had managed to draw him in with so little effort. In truth, he felt as if his desire to reach out to her was more than that.

He felt as if he was already intimately aware of the parts of her that drew him in the most. That he was already familiar with the soft curves and deft hands, the peculiar look in her eyes when she looked back at him. It wasn't a stretch for him to imagine what she felt like.

He did wonder what she was thinking when she caught him staring. Did she know him, too? Was she watching the way he walked, or the slight pauses he took when he spoke? Did she observe him just as he observed her? Could he ever hold her attention like she held his, could he fascinate her?

From the way she held his eyes for a few extra seconds after she'd already taken his order, he could guess that she did. Or at least, she could feel that there was something there, even if that something was only manufactured by him. Perhaps she was only sensing how much she captivated him, and was intentionally drawing him in further. But no, Haise didn't think so. The sound of her voice and the pitch of her laugh was too genuine for that sort of behavior. He liked her laugh. He liked it a lot. It reminded him of a happier past, one that he wasn't sure he ever had, but could picture with her nonetheless. If he had to sum up the way he felt when she was near in one word, he would most likely say 'home'. Of course, he hadn't really known what 'home' was in order to compare the feeling to, but if he had to make an educated guess, that would be it.

Until he figures out what exactly draws him to her, what makes him watch her like he does, he'll continue to do so. Perhaps, one day, he'll even go so far as to ask her more than the daily specials. But for now, he can watch.

_She's so beautiful._

 


End file.
